


let thy grace remind me of the light

by HerBespokeCurse



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBespokeCurse/pseuds/HerBespokeCurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little lemoncake of a drabble. In the future, Sansa and Margaery find a way to live together as queens in the north.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let thy grace remind me of the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winejuicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winejuicebox/gifts).



> Archived just for you, mei mei. I hope you still love it.

Margaery pulls the heavy fur throw tighter around her shoulders and shivers. She had hoped that sitting in the window would let her feel a bit of sunshine on her face, but the view is only depressing her further. Even the kitchen garden has gone brown and grey now that the harsh winter has the North fully in its grip. She misses Highgarden, her grandmother, and the smell of freshly cut roses. Her cheeks are cold, but the tear that slips silently down one of them is hot. She flicks it away when she hears the door open.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asks with a note of concern at Margaery’s somewhat precarious perch.

Margaery gives her a small, tight smile. “It’s cold. I’m always cold.”

“You have to come away from the window, for one thing. Come sit by the fire.” Little Sansa, who everywhere else needs to be told what to do and wear and say, strides through Winterfell with the queen’s bearing she could never display elsewhere. It unnerves Margaery a bit, to see so much power in her, but she likes it, too. It reminds her that she doesn’t have to carry Sansa, here. She is neither queen to Sansa’s princess nor eminence to her figurehead. They can stand together as queens, with little talk of consort or regnant or arbitrary distinctions of power. This is the beauty of the North, where tradition pales in the face of prudence. This is why Margaery agreed to come here. This, and her unwillingness to miss the smile that Sansa is giving her now.

She crosses the room to meet Sansa in front of the fireplace, still clutching the fur around her. The younger queen slips her hands under it to rest on Margaery’s hips. Margaery looks up. “I don’t know how to do this,” she admits.

“Oh.” Sansa forgets to hide her surprise. “We can call a meeting of the council and discuss—“

“Not being the queen,” Margaery interrupts. “I can do that. But this winter. I don’t know if I can survive it when it feels so endless. And so very cold.”

“Oh,” Sansa says again, a note of understanding turning the end of the word up. “Well, you will learn. It’s better to keep busy. We don’t have court, not the way they do in the South, but we have music and stories. Do you know how to embroider?”

Margaery shakes her head. “I never had the patience to learn.”

“I’ll teach you. We’ll do flowers first, and you can stitch yourself a whole garden that won’t die.” The corner of Margaery’s mouth slides up, then, into the half-smile that first caught Sansa’s notice at the Red Keep. “What else?” Sansa muses. “Dancing? We didn’t get to dance at our wedding, but we could have one here.”

Margaery’s smile breaks fully across her face, then. “Really? A dance? I should love to dance with you, Sansa of House Stark.”

“You can dance with me here,” Sansa tells her, pulling at her fingers until she lets the fur fall at her feet. “The dancing will make you warmer,” she explains. Sansa pulls one of Margaery’s hands to her waist, reciprocating the gesture as the fingers of their free hands weave together. Margaery’s still smiling that same smile, the one that Sansa can feel even with her eyes closed, so she lets them slip shut and buries her face against Margaery’s neck. “Dance with me. And then I’ll teach you some more ways we keep warm in the North.”


End file.
